Walking Vengeance
by WhatTheAirgear
Summary: The fight between sanity and survival begins. Eren knew his soul mate was Leanna, but soon Jack gets between them, in more ways than one, especially after he murders her. Now Eren has sworn vengeance against every survivor and walker after Jack's actions. Can Maya and Delson stop him from being consumed by the need for vengeance, or walkers?
1. Chapter 1

A brown and crumpled leaf fell from the trees above them, and floated to land on Leanna's blonde hair. She reached a hand up to flick it off. She walked though the woods, her feet crunching in the leaves, along with everyone else's.

"Alright everyone, we'll set up camp here, agreed?" The professor set down his bags.

Leanna adjusted her backpack on her shoulders. "Professor Dane? I don't think you should sit on that log."

"Oh, relax, this is going to be the only time you guys get out of classes like this." The teacher sat down anyway.

Various students flipped through their science logbooks.

"You're sitting on a poison oak vine." Leanna pointed out.

The students mumbled in agreement around her.

"It's fine, I'm wearing pants. Now come on! Set up your group tents!"

Jack glanced down at his booklet, and the highlighted warning at the bottom: 'Cloth will not protect you from a poisonous oak reaction, so be cautious around this plant.'

He nudged Leanna and they both stifled laughs.

Leanna, Jack, Maya, Eren, and Delson were all part of group 7.

College so far, was fun. They had regular trips with their biology teacher to different places around the town, but soon that would end due to the rising university policy.

"Delson, pass me the tent bag?"

Delson nodded, and passed her the bag that held the tent in it.

"It's nice to finally get out together. Usually we're all caught up in something."

They all knew he meant school. The work had only increased and gotten harder. The only time they hung out was during class and at the library.

Eren took the stakes and set them up in a square proportioned for the tent to fit. Maya helped him to stretch the canvas cloth across it, and in a small time, they had their tent.

Their teacher had attempted to build a fire, so a pile of sticks that were lightly smoking sat in a triangle pattern, marking the center of the encampment.

Jack pulled back the flap on group 7's tent, and everyone crawled in.

They listened to the forest noises, and the murmurs of students in the other tents. They heard a shuffling of feet, most likely someone going to use the shack outhouse.

"I can't sleep." Maya mumbled, and they all smiled, knowing what she meant. It felt strange to be together again, and they had no idea where to start.

"Hey Eren!" Delson whispered.

Eren slid sideways in his sleeping bag until he sat next to Delson. "Yes?"

"Did you hear that?"

Eren laughed, "Wimp. You'll never get anywhere in life if you're afraid of everything."

Delson blushed, and was glad it was dark.

"You don't have to be mean…"

Eren laughed quietly.

The rest of group 7 seemed to join the conversation.

"Are you guys arguing again?" Leanna laughed.

They sat in a comfortable silence until they heard the person coming back from the bathroom.

They all laid down, passing blankets and pillows to one another. They all stood when high-pitched screams came from outside.

Eren shot up, grabbing Leanna's hand, helping her up. In case of emergency, they were assigned as the ones to deal with it. Everyone else stayed put in their tents.

Leanna unzipped the tent flap a quarter of an inch, just enough to see what the problem was, animal, person, or inanimate. But nothing they had learned could ever have prepared them for this situation.

Eren pulled her back by her shoulder, noticing her pale white face. He peered through the hole, looking to see what had caused her reaction. He pulled back almost instantly; the scene would give him nightmares forever.

Their silence and fear shocked the entire tent.

Eren looked back at the group of his friends, his eyes wide in fear for their safety. Leanna reached her hand into her bag, pulling out the hunting knife she would have used to skin a fish, and grasped it tightly in her right hand. She quietly retrieved Eren's too, and they both held their daggers at the ready, while Jack was prepared to pull down the tent door at any moment.

Everyone in the tent watched in anticipation, they had no idea what had Eren and Leanna so tense. They couldn't ask because they weren't aloud to make a noise during a danger situation.

Delson's unzipped the tent door, and he pulled it aside, careful to be silent. The scene before them was disturbing in many different ways than just 'gruesome'.

None of them made a noise even thought they were all terrified and disgusted.

One of their classmates, the freckled brunette, sat hunched over the professor's limp body, biting into his flesh repeatedly. Blood covered her face, neck, chest, and hands. Blood pooled around them both.

Leanna swallowed down the lump in her throat. The smell disgusted her, and so did the sight, but worst was the sadness, the hopelessness. The feeling that she had no chance of survival. She didn't quite understand the feeling, but she felt that the others felt the same.

Eren gestured to her, signaling that he had her back.

Leanna prepared herself, mentally and physically. She raised the dagger above the blood matted hair of the student before her, only hesitating a moment. It was her life, or everyone else's. She pushed the knife down, directly into her heart. The girl stopped. But she still sat upward. She turned toward Leanna, lunging at her, eyes rolled in the back of her head, and blood all across her mouth. She grabbed at Leanna's shoulders, aiming to bite at her left arm.

Leanna quickly grabbed the girl's shoulders, pushing her back and careful not to let her bite down.

Eren quickly stabbed into the girl's back, again and again, the blood flying everywhere, but nothing stopped her advance.

Maya had come out of the tent, and grabbed a flashlight, about the length of her forearm. She slammed the wood into the assailant's head, and the monster flew to the ground. She continually smashed the flashlight into her head, trying to keep the monster down after it rose again and again. Finally, it laid still and it's anguished groans ceased.

Delson and Jack climbed out of the tent, Delson coming to stand beside Eren, while Jack kicked the dead thing lightly. It didn't move.

"What... was that... thing?" Other people climbed out of their tents now that the commotion was over. Many screamed, and some emptied their stomachs while others looked away.

"You killed her!"

"She ate the professor!"

People shouted different things, scared and confused.

One student dropped to their knees, crossed themselves, and prayed out fear.

Delson bent down next to this one.

"Please forgive me... Please forgive me... Please forgive me..." They seemed not to notice Delson's presence.

"What happened?" He rested his hand on his shoulder.

The man jumped a little, but then looked directly into Delson's eyes, pupils dilated with fear.

"I watched her die!" He whispered frantically, and pushed Delson away from him.

The crowd of students started to mumble, their voices getting mashed together to create chaos.

"I watched her drown!" He pointed to the lake. "We..." His voice suddenly dropped an octave. "We were by the water... And she fell in from the docks..."

He slammed a fist in the ground.

"And I was too god damn scared to do anything. Once I pulled her out, her heart had stopped so I… Just left her there…"

No one spoke.

Delson tried to comfort him, while Maya turned toward the crowd. "We need to get back to the school, and alert authorities. Everyone, follow Eren. He'll lead the way."

Nobody reached for their bags in the tents. They just walked, shaken, after him.

"Leanna... What the hell just happened?"

Maya, Delson, and Jack tailed behind the retreating group, mumbling quietly.

"It's like... I don't... I-I..." Tears filled her eyes. Why were they asking her?!

Everyone was crying, and if not, they were too busy puking their guts up. A few people stopped every now and then to let go of their last meals.

Leanna pulled her arms close to her chest, and Jack looked over her for any bite marks.

"You are okay, right?"

"Y-yeah..." She felt a chill run down her spine as she remembered the inhuman scream crawling out of the girl's throat, as she had aimed to rip out her throat... With her teeth.

They trudged back towards the exit of the forest. Light from lamp posts broke through the trees. The crowd seemed to brighten, people began to run for the light.

"Something's wrong." Leanna listened closely. There was no sound, which scared her.

"There's nothing..." Maya strained her ears for the sound of a car, a dog, a voice, anything, but no noises broke through the trees.

When they broke through the foliage, they all gaped, some screaming and crying. They all felt like they were dying. Death was instant for all of them. That's what they thought.

They looked around at the chaos that was their city. People were shooting anything that moved, and walkers ran freely.

Everyone in the crowd of students didn't know what to do, so they ran. Maya grabbed Delson's arm as he tried to stop them. She shook her head. "They've made their choice of where they want to go."

Leanna dropped to her knees, head in her hands. She couldn't do this. She felt for the knife in her pocket, and quickly tried to stab herself. Jack stopped her, grabbing her wrist, and Eren removed the knife from her tight grasp.

"That won't solve anything." He whispered sadly.

Eren and Jack took the lead, walking down the street, avoiding anything and everything.

They all started to steadily run, until they can upon the police department, where they were letting people stay, while the police shot anything that limped or walked slowly towards them.

Their group made it to the entrance, where a police officer opened the door for them, checking them for bites.

"Sir! What's going on?" Leanna asked as she was looked over.

"We call 'em walkers. Only way ta kill 'em is the head. Apocalypse, I'd say. A bite makes ya turn. That's why we're checking down ta survivors."

He patted her shoulder, letting her pass on.

"Apocalypse?! What the hell?!" Eren looked out one of the windows, currently being reinforced with wooden planks.

People bustled around them, and more and more people continued to scream, pray, and cry. Some weren't capable of anything, simply lost in a state of shock.

A deputy stood at the front of the room, shouting so his voice would be heard. "Alright! Listen up!" He scanned the room. Due to the lack of food and other supplies, some of our officers will be making a supply run. Since we can't afford the entire squad, we're going to need volunteers. Preferably one from each large group of survivors." He looked around, waiting for the discussions to end.

"I'll do it." Leanna said, aloud for the room to hear. Jack grabbed her arm. "No you won't."

She walked forward, pushing him away. "I'm the only one that knows how to use a gun, right?"

Maya looked at Eren, his face alight with rage. "You can't do this. I know how to use a gun. I'm doing it. You stay here."

"No."

And with that, she walked off, pushing towards where the volunteers were gathering, most of them crying, or trying to act brave. The truth was, Leanna felt nothing. If she died, she would be glad. If she didn't, she would carry on through the 'apocalypse' until she did. She stood by the officers, taking her assigned handgun, and filling the magazine with bullets.

She looked out into the crowd, finding her group. Jack had pushed his way forward, and collected a gun from one of the police enforcers.

She frowned at him and glared, but there was no stopping him now, as the barricade was taken down, and people moved back.

Distant gun shots, screaming, and silence filled the county jail, as the team moved out, knapsacks on their shoulders. They climbed to the top of the police station, using the ladder on the side. The officer in charge pointed out the planned route.

"We're taking it to the food mart down the street. Does everyone understand? We move quietly and don't use our guns unless you want those buggers after us like we rang a dinner bell."

People nodded in agreement, all knowing that either way they'd be found.

They would lose someone tonight.

Jack led Leanna by the hand through the pitch darkness. A few people were assigned flash lights, while others were supposed to be led by those people.

She stumbled blindly, having only her trust in him to keep her alive. He was the one that had to check the corners, and tell her when to stop, or be quiet.

They barely heard the other survivors, picking up cans and other food items. A few had gone in the back for the pharmacy, and they were a part of that team.

She picked up pill bottles and syrups whenever she noticed one in the dim light, and placed them in the open bag. So far, no walkers had paid them a visit. They completed their cycle around the pharmacy, and deciding it was safe, turned up the brightness of the flash lights. Leanna had thought she had picked up most of the medicine supply, but was proved wrong. She collected as many pain killers as she could, as well as ointments and bandages.

Once her pack was about a quarter way full, they left the pharmacy, and went On by collecting food. She filled her pack to the brim, just enough so that it wouldn't fall out. She fastened it securely and after checking out the hunting supply section, she added cases of bullets for the gun she currently was carrying. Hopefully, she'd get to keep it, as well as the ammo.

Jack carried a full bag as well. They went to the bathrooms, to get a rest. The officer had old them they'd be spending the night, so why not call dibs on a room? The men's and women's bathrooms were already occupied with most of the people there. There was still the family restroom, but it was locked. They slept in the hallway with the rest of the people that couldn't find space.

They shared a sleeping bag uncomfortably, until they both drifted off to sleep.

They were both awaken when someone shook them awake. It was a boy that had volunteered to protect his younger sister. "Hey... Mister..." He spoke to Jack in a hushed voice, barely a trickle of sound escaping his mouth. "Who is that?"

Jack and Leanna looked up simultaneously. They didn't breathe. Jack leaned in slowly to whisper to the boy. "Don't move."

A walker stumbled around the store, most likely coming in from a storage room. They weren't supposed to search the storage areas due to lack of coverage. They would have been seen by a walker instantly.

They watched as he stumbled around the shop, tripping over his own feet. They looked around, ensuring that no one else was awake. They were tightly packed in the sleeping bag, and a single movement would cause too much noise to risk. They sat like that, watching the walker stand in the same spot until morning broke the horizon, and people started to stir. People stirring meant noise. Jack and Leanna tried to give hints, but nobody understood, and most didn't notice.

They watched as the walker turned its head toward the noise, and began to approach them, his moaning making people's heads turn. Instead of reacting by dropping the walker, they rushed towards the exit.

Jack and Leanna fumbled to get out of the sleeping bag, tripping over each other.

Everyone was scrambling around and screaming.

She tried to get everyone to stay calm, she would have dealt with it. But instead, continued to pass by her, towards the exit. Which was past the walker. As people ran past screaming, more walkers were created by the bite of that one, and due to the noise, more and more began rushing out of the store-rooms. Jack held onto Leanna's arm. "Don't let go of me." He told her.

The crowd rushed by them, and they tried to go more slowly, avoiding the walkers.

"Jack!" Leanna called, as they were being pushed and pulled apart by the crowd.

"Leanna!"

Their hands were tightly locked, and they didn't plan to let go.

Jack looked around for something to hide behind so that the crowd would pass. He suddenly felt Leanna's grip tighten.

He looked back in horror.

"Jack!" She screamed helplessly, as she tried to fight off the walker that was latching on to her. "Leanna!" He screamed above the noise. He pushed and attacked people, trying to get to her. Her hand was still tight in his, but it seemed as though they were getting further apart.

Jack watched helplessly as the walker's head approached her, and bent down to bite her. He couldn't see below her neck because of the crowds, but he knew she would be bitten.

"Leanna!" He screamed, crying out. Tears streamed down his face, and he yelled until his voice was raw. He screamed her name over and over again, even as her hand slipped from his.

"Leanna! Leanna!"

He became to physically attack people, punching, kicking, pushing, and shoving them out of the way. He got to where he last saw her.

"N-no..." He suddenly felt weak, and he allowed the crowd to push him along.

He didn't see Leanna anywhere. She had already turned.

"No..." He whispered weakly, crying without sound.

"Leanna!" He hoped she heard him, even if she was already dead. "I love you!"

Their last kiss had been yesterday, their last words were each other's names.

His anger sparked and he pushed people down, kicking them into rolling piles. "Get the hell out of my way!" He shouted, pushing them. He spotted the officer, a walker now. She was an idiot, just like everyone else. Trying to save her own sorry ass.

He shot her in the head, and all the other walkers around her, before taking the police radio from her shoulder.

"Get everyone out of the police station and down to the hospital. There's a group of screaming people headed your way, and that's sure to attract half of the city."

"Who is this?" They asked.

"Just do it, unless you want to die!"

"Meet us there. We're leaving now."

"See you then. And hurry." Jack said. He didn't care if these people died, but the rest of the innocents in the police station? He wouldn't let them be killed.

_Leanna._

His heart ached, but as soon as he was outside, he ran to the hospital, leaving the others behind to die.

Leanna's vision was blurry, and she was lying on the ground, being kicked and tripped over. She barely heard anything over the loud ringing in her ears.

The walker had bit into her leg, his teeth colliding her phone and wallet.

"No!" She kicked and pushed him away from her, while he was moving to bite again. She got up and began running full speed for the nearest storage room, the only place she wouldn't hurt anyone if she turned. She wasn't sure if she had been bitten or not, but all the walkers were out there now. She slid behind the nearest storage rack and slid down her pants. "Damn..." Her entire thigh was covered in blood; shards of glass and circuitry were stuck in the large cut on her thigh. The warm liquid raced down her leg, and her pants were stained with the blood, but there was no bite mark. She felt dizzy as she plucked the shards out of her skin.

She quickly opened the bag she was supposed to bring to the survivor camp, and opened a bottle of peroxide and a box of bandages. She sucked in her breath as she poured some of the wound cleaner over her leg. She quickly exhaled, then wrapped the bandages around her leg, tied it off, and slipped back on her pants.

She had heard Jack screaming that he loved her. Where was he?

She automatically thought of the worst…

Had he screamed that because he died?

She raced out of the back entrance to the store, and ran with only a slight limp, towards the police station. She paused in her run though, looking towards the crowd of people and walkers.

If the walkers chased them back to the station, everyone would die. She wouldn't be able to make it in time to warn them. Unless… She looked around, and then ran for the silver car. It still had the keys in the ignition, though the car had never been started. She pulled the corpse out of the front seat, making sure it was dead first, then climbed in and started the engine. She sped off, and ran over the people lining the streets. She didn't care if they died; most of them were probably bitten anyway. Far over 90% of them were walkers, or bitten and changing.

The car jumped and slowed as she ran over the bodies, but she passed over the crowd and pulled up to the police station.

_Where are the patrol guards?_

She cut the engine and bust down the doors. There was no one left in the silent room, only a few rounds of ammunition left, the ones they couldn't carry.

Leanna felt herself wanting to kill herself again. Had they planned the supply run just so they could ditch the half of the group they couldn't feed? Why had they all left?

She heard Eren's voice next her again.

_It won't change anything._

The only way to find them was to hunt them down, but they hadn't left a trail. If Eren and Maya and Delson cared, would they have left? Would Jack?

She questioned herself until it hurt, and she closed the door to the police station, sitting in the car again. Where was the safest place to go besides the police station, or grocery store? Somewhere no one would be on a Sunday, so no one could have died there… Somewhere a lot of people wouldn't think of as their first place to go…

She ran through the most obvious places to hide for safety, where everyone would go.

_Police station, school, hospital, grocery store…_

She then thought of places that had nothing to help a survivor in a zombie apocalypse. No food, or tools.

_The bank?_

People would have wanted money, even though it was probably worthless now.

She tried to think of the most random place possible.

_The post office?_

She pressed on the gas. That one was it. It was closed on Sundays, but the fleeing employees might have left it unlocked.

She stopped the car a half-mile away, for fear of attracting noise. She began to sprint, running for the nearest alley, and climbing up a fire escape, by standing on a dumpster. She ended up on the roof.

Where had these sudden survival instincts come from? She remembered her psychology professor talking to them about the human mind.

_In times of danger, the human mind will act on instinct, emotions rarely getting involved. If I set the door on fire, even if we're four stories up, most of you would find a way to get down safely, or _put_ out the fire without water or a fire extinguisher._

She ran across the roof, until she met the next roof. She held her breath as she leapt across, and her feet touched the other roof, with a small thump. No pain shooting up her legs except the minor pain in her thigh from the cut. No broken limbs or screaming in pain. Why had she been afraid?

She continued this jumping pattern until she came across the postal office. She climbed down slowly, standing on the window ledges, as she made her way down to the sidewalk. A few walkers were in the distance, but none was near her. Leanna tried the door, and breathed a sigh of relief as it opened without trouble.

She withdrew the gun from the side of her pack, holding it steadily. She turned corners quickly, straining her ears for noise.

The lights weren't working, but she was alone in the small building. She climbed behind the counter, and found one of he worker's keys in the back room along with uniforms. She took off her stained jeans, and slid into a pair of khaki ones, glad for the clean attire, then went to the front of the store, locking the door for any visiting survivors. She used one of the pens and slips of papers for mailing addresses to post on the door: 'Dead inside: 26'

She felt guilty at first, as she lowered the large metal gate over the glass, but she knew she couldn't trust the people in the outside world. Not even her closest friends.

"Jack!" Delson called out as Eren and Maya stood from the waiting room chairs. They hugged him tightly, but Eren remained unmoving.

"Where's Leanna?" He asked, glaring. The others pulled back from the hug and looked at Jack questioningly.

"Dead." He met Eren's cold stare.

"_Dead?_" He shouted, and grabbed Jack's collar. "_Dead_? You were supposed to protect her. The only reason I stayed behind was because I thought I could trust you. But she's _dead?_ You're not even sad!" He raged. Maya and Delson stood back, in shock, tears rolling down their faces.

Jack looked at Eren, wondering why he was so upset. "I did everything I could have done to save her."

"You should have done more." He spat, and turned away from Jack.

_I know_. He found himself admitting in his head. Eren seemed to be angry, but the tears rolling down his face were of sadness, and Jack knew he had broken everyone.

"You know what?" He turned back. "I don't think she's dead."

Jack looked at him in disbelief. "I know she's dead, dumb ass! I know she was bitten! I know when I got to where her body was, she was gone!"

Eren stared unblinking, confident of the small bit of hope.

"But you never saw her body. She's a hell of a lot smarter, and stronger than you. She survived. She just had no idea we left the police station."

Jack couldn't believe how stupid Eren was being. "Why are you so stubborn? Why do you care about her so much?"

"Because she could have done far better than you. Someone who would leave her behind, and assume she's dead." He glared at Jack pointedly.

"What do you know? She chose me over you, Eren and you can't change that!"

Eren pulled back his fist to punch him, but Maya stood between them. "Eren. No."

"Maya, move!"

"Stubborn ass." She pushed against him, and he allowed her to move him away.

"Jack. Why didn't you look for her?" Delson asked, when Maya had pulled Eren out of earshot.

"Because I had to save you guys down here. What if that crowd had come to you guys because I was chasing a dead girl?"

"What if she was still alive?"

Jack looked at him angrily. "She's not! I watched the walker go for the kill! Are all of you idiots?" He shouted.

"You were too harsh on Eren."

Jack was surprised that Delson didn't flinch. Usually he had been the careful and scared one. "He had his chance." Jack stated simply.

"He did, and he never took it. But you know how much it bothers him. You know how easily you can piss him off, and you use it against him."

Jack was silent as Delson walked off to join Eren and Maya.

Leanna lay down to sleep, her head resting on the cold ground, a blanket tossed over her.

_Jack, why didn't you look for me? I searched for you… Where did you go? Didn't we agree to meet in the storage rooms if we got split up?_

_He's dead._ Another voice told her, the doubtful one. _He said he loved you as he died. Otherwise, he would have torn up the storage room to find you. He promised. Remember?_

"Dead…" She whispered. "Jack is dead…" She repeated, and tears spilled over her eyes.

She didn't want to go to sleep, and tried to keep herself up, since she didn't want a walker to get her in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, sleep dragged her in by her hair, pulling her deep into a dreamless night.


	2. Chapter 2

Leanna woke with a start, gunshots ringing outside. She lifted herself up, peering over the counter. The metal grate was still in place over the glass, so no one knew she was here.

She pulled herself into the back room, the back exit still locked. She could hear yelling and shooting still, so she lowered herself behind the counter.

Eventually the shooting came to a stop. "Hey Sarah!" someone called from the front of the post office. "What about this place? Looks protected!"

Someone in the distance shouted back. "Are you crazy? It says there are 26 walkers in there!"  
>Leanna remembered placing up that sign, and she felt guilty. These people might need a place to stay. She crawled out from behind the counter, pulling herself to a small hole in the metal grating over the window. It was only two people, and there were packages of food in the back from some food production company.<p>

She tapped on the grating three times.

"Hello?" Someone said, the one that wasn't Sarah.

"Do you need food?" Leanna called out, waiting for an answer.

The responding voice was full of glee. "Yes! Yes! But what happened to the walkers in there? Are you alone?"

"There are no walkers. It's locked up tight. I'll see about getting you some food, though. Come around to the back entrance."

She could hear them retreating. "Sarah, come on!"

Leanna quickly got to the mail storage rooms, pulling one of the many boxes out. It was filled with assorted foods and supplies, and she realized they were all Red-Cross packages. She looked around for something to hide her face. There were bandages in her bag, and she tied them around her face, sure to only let her eyes show.

A knocking sounded at the back door, and she opened it up. She moved the box out for them. "It should be easy to handle." She said, deepening her voice so it was unrecognizable. She averted her eyes so that they wouldn't see the color in them.

"Thank you so much." The girl, Sarah said. They both collected halves of the packaging for carrying. "What can we do to repay you?" She asked hopefully.

Leanna felt inspired. She could help people like this. If they knew she was a girl though, they'd think she was weaker, also if they thought she was alone.

"Tell people that my group of 26 is giving hand outs over here. Tell them to knock three times like this." She exampled it, a long drawn out series of three taps on the door.

They nodded. "Of course! And thank you, again! What's your name?"

Leanna hesitated, thinking. It would have to be something a guy would choose if he were intimidating. She had no idea what she was thinking when she said "The Jackal."

"The Jackal." The man beside Sarah nodded. "Thank you. We're heading down to the hospital now! Hopefully there will be a survivor group there!"

Leanna nodded, shutting the door and locking it tightly. Luckily it was a reinforced one, and she didn't think they'd tell anyone that seemed sketchy.

She slid to a sitting position, sighing. She unwound the bandages from around her face. "The Jackal?" She asked herself, placing her head in her hands. At least it's memorable.

Sarah ran down the street with Ed, grateful to the Jackal. This would keep them alive for a month if they used it sparingly. Walkers were scattered around, as well as survivors.

"Ed." She whispered as they continued towards the hospital, still three blocks away from the hospital. "Do you think it's like this everywhere? Walkers, I mean?"

Ed nodded. "I wonder where it started though."

Sarah stepped out into an alley only to back step. "Walker." She hissed.

They were both silent, listening to the stumbling and groaning of the undead as he exited on the other side. They quietly followed, but both worried their heart beats could give them away.

Sarah waved to Ed as she made it down the alley in one piece, and he followed her. "You think they have any humanity left?" She asked, referring to the walkers again.

"I don't know." He admitted. "They had to die to get like this, so I'm guessing not."

Sarah nodded. She felt bad for the walkers that were killed by their guns, but it was true that these people had died. There was nothing in them left to feel pain, was there?

The hospital was in sight now. "What about the survivors? You think they'll be as nice as the dead guys?"

"Probably not. The Jackal was an exception. I don't know what their story was. Maybe an employee at the postal office, or maybe just a survivor who wanted to help."

They had reached the front of the hospital. Dead walkers littered the steps t the doors, and they approached quietly, their hands raised in fear of a guard. The doors were boarded up with wood, but a guard did indeed approach them.

"What are you here for?" He asked suspiciously. "We only have three rooms left."

"We only need one." Sarah said. "And we have information on where you can get supplies."

The gun was lowered. "Is that where you got that load from?"

"Yes." Ed responded, holding up the boxes they carried.

"Leave your weapons with me." She turned on a walkie-talkie. "Survivors, one room, two total, supplies and weapons. Information- useful." She reported, sticking to the basics. She seemed to consider something. "I guess just take the front entrance." She mumbled, unlocking the doors. She pushed aside large chunks of wood. "I'll convene everyone in the café so they can hear your supply info."

Sarah gulped. "Ed… I don't know if I can talk to all those people."

"You don't have to." He shrugged, taking her hand. "I'll do it for you."

She smiled, thankful.

The guard pulled away from her radio. "Alright, head down now. There are lots of signs, so you can't miss it."

She exited the hospital, pulling the wooden boards back in place and locking the doors.

Sarah followed Ed quietly, and as soon as they reached the bustling cafeteria, Sarah looked for somewhere to sit. She ended up at a small table, and she watched Ed approach the front of the room, consulting a few police officers for interrogation of his intentions for being here.

Sarah glanced at the people around her. One had brown hair, and bright green eyes. Another had dark hair, dark eyes, and what seemed like a dark personality. There were two blondes beside each other, one with shorter hair and taller. The one with longer and more yellow hair also had blue eyes, while the taller had brown.

It was the blue-eyed blonde that first greeted her. "Hi." He introduced. "I'm Delson. Are you new to the hospital?"

The other's attentions were brought to her as he spoke.

"I'm Sarah." She said quietly, afraid of the attention.

"Maya." The one with sad eyes said.

"Hi Sarah." The green eyed one smiled. "I'm Eren."

The tall one with dark blonde hair barely cast a glance her direction. He looked to be about her age. "Jack." He muttered, staring up at Ed in the front of the room. "Did you come in with him?"

"Yes." She said hesitantly, wondering why he said it that way, as if he was suspicious and distrusting of Ed. "He's my brother."

The room was quieted as Ed stood at the front of the room. "Hello! I'm here to tell you about a supply source! There's someone that calls themselves 'The Jackal.' They gave me and my younger sister a large stash of supplies, enough to keep two people alive for a few months if used sparingly." He paused, glancing around the room. "They gave us these supplies for no cost, other than to spread to survivors what they do. They are holed up in the post office, and in order to receive supplies, you knock on the back entrance like this."

He knocked three times, slowly on the ground.

People instantly began to speak amongst themselves. A few hands rose for questions.

"Yes?" He asked, pointing to a hand in the back.

"What does the Jackal look like?"

Ed felt a little nervous, hoping they believed him. "I didn't see their face."

He pointed out another hand. "Which post office?"

"The closest one." He answered assuredly.

Beside Sarah, Eren's hand rose. "What gender is this person?"

Ed seemed to consider. "I couldn't tell."

Eren looked to Sarah. "I didn't see either." She whispered.

His hand rose again. "Are you sure you can trust the Jackal? Is their food safe?"

"You can trust the Jackal. If the food wasn't safe, we'd be dead right now." He pointed to himself and Sarah.

Jack raised his hand. "I say we kill this Jackal person and take the supplies." Maya punched him for his comment, but people had started to mutter in agreement.

"But we cant! He saves people, and-"

An officer escorted him to a seat, and then took up the front of the room. "We'll leave this to democracy. Those in favor of taking the supplies to save ourselves, raise your hand now."

Majority was obviously in favor of this, even if Maya held down Jack's arms.

"Those in favor of leaving the Jackal be, raise your hand now."

Far less people raised their hands. Eren, Maya, Delson, Sarah and Ed raised their hands high and confidently.

"It's obvious to me and others that most vote in favor of taking the Jackal's supplies for ourselves. It is noon now. He confirmed, looking down at his battery watch. "We send out a group of volunteers at one o'clock."

As soon as the crowd dissipated, the entire group 7 moved towards the front of the room. "We volunteer."

The officer eyed Jack doubtfully, him being dragged behind by Maya, but after a quick glare from her, he changed his mind. "Alright. Send out as soon as possible, then." He shrugged. "Weapons are still on first floor."

Delson led the group out of the cafeteria and into the room they used for weapon storage. Each of them packed a gun and ammunition. They wouldn't need much for the trip, but Delson packed a few bandages just in case.

"Eren why did you want to do this?" A voice spoke behind him, tugging on his sleeve, and he turned to see Sarah.

"Because I'm sure this Jackal is skilled. He probably has a large group behind him. We need to make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

Sarah seemed to consider. "You keep saying 'he?'"

He quickly realized his error. "You're right. We can't guess that. Anyways, we're going to try to use the element of surprise. If anyone else tried this, they'd rush in with out a plan. If we have to kill this person, we're going to do it with out casualties."

Sarah nodded. "Good luck."

They took the front exit, waving to the guard as they passed. "Be careful, and if you die, don't come back here." She stated, attempting a little humor.

Leanna had given out supplies to quite a few people. She had waved down passing survivors, and all had accepted the supplies gratefully. She still had more red-cross supplies to hand out, and she was glad to help each person or group that passed. Some people had even come having heard of the Jackal. Now three knock sounded at the door again, and she looked over to the room full of boxes. She most definitely had enough left.

She fastened the bandages around her face, making sure her hair was covered by being in a tight bun under a postal worker hat, fastened tightly on her head, just like all the times before. A baggy shirt hid her chest, and she was sure she looked like she could pass as a man.

She opened the door and was tackled to the ground. Her arms were held tightly behind her back, the key to the door removed from her pocket.

"Where are the supplies?" Someone asked from on top of her and she gasped.

"Eren?" She mumbled, still attempting to deepen her voice. The person who held her down paused a little. Her voice had been muffled against the bandages and the floor, so the person ignored what she had said.

"Go search." They said from behind her, and a gun was held against her head. "I'm sorry I have to do this. Is there anyone else with you? A survivor group?"

She recognized the voice immediately. It was Eren. "E-" She begun, but he cut her off.

"It's fine if you want to stay silent. I really am sorry." His finger tightened on the trigger, and he had almost pulled it to the point of shooting when he stopped.

"Eren!"

The person he held down was shouting something. The Jackal had something to say before he died. He leaned closer. "What?" He hadn't heard what the man said, but he was slightly interested.

"Eren!" They shouted, and this time Eren was sure it was a girl. He pulled the bandage wrapping from her mouth. She bit down on his thumb, and he yelped out, his hand drawing back. She flipped him off of her, her hands now holding his against the ground.

Her blue eyes met his, frantic, and he was sure of who it was almost instantly, from the fighting style to the ocean color of her eyes. "Lea-"

A gunshot rang through the post office, and her eyes widened. Blood dripped down onto Eren's face. "Jack, no!" He shouted.

Jack looked down to Eren in surprise. "What? I'm saving your ass!"

"It's Leanna!" Eren shouted, hugging her tightly. "Leanna, you're going to be alright!" He said, removing the bandages and hat from her head. He wrapped the bandages around her shoulder, where Jack had shot.

Leanna's world was blurred. The Jack she had known wouldn't have shot someone like that. Jack had rushed outside for reasons unknown, and she strained to speak again. "What happened to him?" She asked, barely able to move her arm.

"After we thought you died, he became such an ass hole."

"But why?"

Maya and Delson were kneeling next to her now. "Eren, what happened?" Asked Maya frantically. "When did-"  
>"I'll explain later. Shut and lock the door."<br>"Jack-" Delson began.  
>"Forget him!" Leanna shouted, her voice filled with anger. She hated when they argued, and besides, Jack had probably ditched them so he could get somewhere he'd be safe.<p>

Eren nodded silently along with the others, carrying Elena to her bed spread behind the counter. They dug in her bag, pulling out the bandages they'd need.

Maya peeled back the bandages, and Eren opened the first aid kit, grateful for the small tweezers. He was not grateful as he dug into her wound, extracting the bullet. She screamed in pain, arching her back.

"Eren, be careful!" She said, and he tried again. She was shouting again, and with her good arm, snatched the tools from his hand. She pulled the bullet out herself, wincing against the pain. She placed her shoulder over Eren's lap. "Next comes sewing. You know how?"

Eren nodded, glad he took medical classes. He couldn't find a needle though. Maya took out the small barrette in her hair, and sharpened it with a knife. She then tugged a string off Delson's shirt, handing it over to Eren. He felt disgusted and afraid as he pierced her skin, the blood touching his fingers.

Delson tried to change the subject. "Does anyone know what came over Jack?"

Leanna winced as the make shift needle entered her skin, and she could feel the string dragged along through the small hole. "Maybe he was surprised to see me."

Eren doubted it highly, and expressed this as he tied off the string, her wound now closed. "I think he didn't want to see you."

Leanna looked to him in shock. "Eren, why would you say that?"

He was silent for a time, and Leanna could tell the others were on his side. "I'm good at reading people."

"Jack… Before we had lost each other, he told me he loves me." She protested.

"Did it ever once occur to you that he was using you? That he lied, because he's selfish?" Eren was shouting now, and he tried to calm his voice. "I don't think you're seeing the point here. He doesn't actually have feelings for you. He wanted you to be his because it gave him power, status. It made him feel important."

Leanna sat up, despite the pain. "What are you talking about? Jack wouldn't do that!"

Maya spoke up. "Leanna, he's a major douche bag."

Leanna scooted away from them all, a look of shock on her face. "Y-You're lying." She said, trying to convince herself that they were. She knew Eren too well to think he would lie to her.

"Open your eyes!" Eren went off, upset that she was acting so blind. "He's been using you since day one!"

Delson, who had remained quiet this entire time, finally said something. "Leanna, the reason we didn't want him in group 7 on the camping trip is because he's like this."

"You too?" Leanna asked, feeling betrayed. Jack had always been so sweet to her, he had never asked her to do something she didn't want to do, and she had been happy.

She stood. "Did you ever open your eyes, Eren?" She asked, clenching her hands into fists. "Did you stop and wonder if you were wrong?" She glared down at him. "Where did you even come up with this stuff anyways? There's no proof he's done any of that. You're all being presumptuous bitches." She accused, storming out of the room. She would have gone outside if they weren't in the middle of the apocalypse, so instead she locked herself in one of the storerooms full of letters and packages that were never shipped. She sat down, and eventually began opening letters in the dim light. After all, it wasn't illegal anymore.

One she opened in a lavender envelope, it was a letter. She read it thoroughly.

'Diana,

I know that you love Jonah now, but I'm writing to tell you that I loved you since day one. I thought I was making the right decision by letting him have you, especially since you were so happy, but now I see the error of my ways. Now I'm the sad one, along with the dying and fragile relationship you still share with him. I hope this letter reaches you in time before he kicks you out of the home all together. Diana, I loved you then and I still do. Please give us a chance.

-Paul'

Diana and Jonah's relationship sounded strangely familiar, considering her and Jack's situation. Unfortunately she didn't have a Paul to run away with before it all came crashing down.

Leanna felt lonely, and she knew Eren was right about Jack. She felt lonely and guilty. She was about to apologize when she heard a succession of gunshots just outside the door. She ducked her head in case any flew through the door.

Remembering the doors were enforced with metal, she rushed outside of the room. "Who's that?" She asked in surprised, the others ducking on the ground as well.

"We don't know!" Eren told her, but he pointed to the back room. "Is there a security room in here?"

Leanna nodded. "I'll go check the cameras."

The radiator had been on ever since the power went down. She hadn't used the security cameras much, not worried about living or dying. But now she had something to protect. Group 7.

She opened the door, and looked up at the camera footage. "Guys!" She called, and they came rushing in.

Jack and a few others were standing outside by the door.

"Those are people from the hospital." Delson commented.

"That's where you guys went?" Leanna asked, and he nodded in response. "Sorry we couldn't wait for you. We thought you were dead."

They watched as the group outside set up a small camp. They planned to wait until they came out.

Leanna checked the front of the office. Multiple walkers lined the street, a horde beginning to form.

"We're screwed." Maya muttered.

Leanna turned, pulling Eren along with her. They exited the room, and Maya and Delson stayed behind to give them privacy.

"Eren… I'm sorry. I know that you're right, I just-" She cut herself off, sighing. "I don't know what came over me."

Eren nodded silently. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said those things. It would have been better if you found out yourself."

Leanna shook her head. "No. Someone who cares about me told me. I wasn't hurt as bad that way." She smiled a little. "Thank you."

He didn't return the smile, a little afraid. "No problem."

"No, seriously." She said, hugging him. "Jack is a jerk, I knew that since day one." She smiled, and this time he smiled carefully back.

"What do we do about him though?" Eren asked.

"Most likely he convinced the survivors out there that the Jackal had killed you, or persuaded you to join them."

Eren nodded, knowing she was right. "So then how do we deal with them?"

"I have a plan. I'll take first watch while you guys sleep, and wake you up a little while after that. Then we'll carry out the plan. I'll tell you what it is later." She told him.

He nodded, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Great. Thanks, Eren."

Leanna had seen it as almost nothing, but it meant the world to him. His face turned pink as soon as she moved away and into the security room to tell the others, and he felt warm inside. It seemed fluffy to be happy over a simple gesture, but he really did love her.

Maya and Delson were curling up to sleep, covering themselves in blankets behind the counter. Eren laid beside Leanna, who was trying to get him to fall asleep. "Aren't you tired?" She whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

"A little." He admitted, but his eyes were wide open.

"Then what are you thinking about that's keeping you awake?"

"What you're going to do while I'm asleep."

Leanna sighed in defeat. "You know me too well." She said, tying her hair into a bun. She fastened a postal hat against her head, hiding her hair, and wrapping the bandages around her head.

"They want a Jackal." She said. "None of them know I'm the Jackal, except Jack. He probably refuses to believe it anyways. I'll teach them a lesson."

Eren sat up. "There are innocent people out there."

"Those are innocent people? No, those are the people that agree someone should die for doing what's right. They want to kill someone so they can steal the supplies."

Eren couldn't argue with that, knowing it was true. Those people were corrupt, and had no chance of being innocent in any sort of moral codes.

Leann finished her disguise by tying off the bandages around her face.

"So you're going to rush into this alone? With a hurt shoulder?"

"Yes." She responded simply. "And if you try to stop me I might as well kill myself right now. Those people are here for me."

Eren couldn't stop himself from worrying, knowing she wouldn't come back alive if she attempted it. "Leanna, if you're going to go and die, let me come with you."

She shook her head sadly. "No, Eren. I can't watch you die like that."

"Well why not?" He asked, wanting to know why she was going to risk her life for this.

"Why won't you just let me go?" She asked, turning the question on him.

"Because I…" He trailed off. "Don't avoid the question."

"Because I love you." She said immediately, not wasting time in hesitating. If she was going to die, now was the time to tell him. She pulled back the bandages from her face while he was sitting there in shock and kissed him. Her hand curved on the back of his neck, his brown hair brushing against her fingertips. She then knew what a real kiss felt like, one from someone you loved.

"Eren, I love you." She repeated, as they broke apart. He looked up to her with wide green eyes.

"I… I love you too, Leanna." He said, kissing her once again. "That's why you can't do this."

"That's why I have to do this." She said, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Her head leaned against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said, standing. She replaced the mask over her face, leaving him lying in a pool of sadness and pre-depression.

It was at least five minutes before he heard the yelling, and then gunshot. It was eerily quiet as soon as the noise went away, taking a mere three minutes to end. He silently prayed to a god he didn't believe in. His eyes were closed when someone rocked his shoulder. He opened his eyes in hope.

Blue eyes the color of the sea looked down at him through slits in a bandage face. He felt relief rush through him, and he was happy, hugging her tightly. She fell down, exhausted, and removed her mask and hat.

"How'd you do it?" He whispered, glad the others were still asleep, and that he saw her face again.

"I couldn't find Jack anywhere, but I started stabbing people in their sleep. A little bit of a scream woke up the last two I had to kill, and they pulled out guns. We did it that way. They need to train people to use guns down at that hospital place."

Eren laughed a little, but they both felt the weight of those people's lives heavy against them.

Leanna curled into Eren's arms, not hesitating. She had almost died today, got shot in the shoulder and had her heart broken. She deserved to be happy.

"So where do you think Jack went?" Eren asked.  
>"Hopefully far away." She remarked, but it worried her when she thought about where he really was.<p>

Eren let it pass. Worry filled him too. "I love you." He said.

She seemed sad. "I'm sorry I just ignored you all those years, Eren. I know we used to date, and then… What happened after that was just stupid. I'm sorry."

They both sat in silence for a while. "But I love you too." She said, kissing him softly. He smiled through the kiss, and one of his hands ran through her hair, the other hand on the small curve of her back. He missed this.

BANG.

His eyes flew open as he heard the gun shot. Blood pooled into his mouth, and he tasted copper. He didn't feel anything, and so he looked over to Leanna.

Blood was falling from her lips, her eyes searching Eren's face. "I love you." She whispered, falling limp. Her breathing had stopped all together, and Eren shouted out.

"Leanna!" He shook her. "Leanna! I-" He looked up to see who had shot her. Delson and Maya had woken up by now, wondering what had happened. They were both spiked awake when they saw Leanna in Eren's arms, dead.

Jack stood in Eren's gaze, smiling, tears running down his face. "She's dead to me."

He laughed maniacally at the cruel humor. He lifted the gun to his head. "I killed her. She said she loved you. That was in the past. She just… She killed those people and would have killed me, she said."

Eren was lost in his babbling. His eyes drifted towards Jack's hand that held the gun. His arm traveled up Leanna's back, the blood falling down her chest where her heart was.

His hand had traveled behind his back, blood rushing through his ears. He could only hear his own heart beat. Jack's eyes were glassy as he stared off at nothing. His mouth was still moving.

Eren searched for the gun he kept by his pillow until he found it, raising it to point towards Jack. He didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger. The gunshot blasted through the silence, piercing Jack's head.

Something snapped in Eren as he felt the recoil of the gun. Vengeance. That was what he had felt, and he enjoyed it. The small red circle on Jack's head as he fell to the ground was what marked the loss of sanity in Jack and Eren, and possibly Maya and Delson as well.

Jack dropped to the ground, and Eren dropped the gun at the same time. He got up onto his knees, Leanna's head in his lap. He felt for her pulse, but there was none. "Le-Lea-" He stopped, his heart crushing itself. His heart raced, then slowed suddenly. "Leanna." He sobbed, tears pulling themselves from his eyes. He let the lump pass in his throat, and he was a sobbing mess, clutching Leanna's body. "Leanna!" He shouted.

Delson and Maya tried to comfort him. "Eren?" Delson began hesitantly.

"He killed her! He killed her and I let it happen!" Eren shouted, blaming himself. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He felt his head pounding a the beat of his heart, and he hugged her closer. Blood ran down between the fingers that touched her wound, and he cried out, wishing it were his own blood.

"Leanna!"


End file.
